An organic EL element is provided as one of light sources of light emitting devices such as lighting devices or display devices. The organic EL element has a configuration in which an organic layer is disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The organic layer is weak against oxygen or water. Thus, sealing the organic EL element is required.
Patent Document 1 discloses using a structure in which a first inorganic barrier film, a first polymer compound film, a second inorganic barrier film, and a second polymer compound film are stacked in this order as a sealing structure for sealing an organic EL element. The polymer compound film is formed to fill pinholes in the inorganic barrier film positioned under the polymer compound film. In Patent Document 1, the polymer compound film is formed by using a plasma polymerization method.
Patent Document 2 discloses sealing a display unit by alternately stacking a first sealing layer containing an inorganic matter and a second sealing layer containing an organic matter on the display unit.